Now Museum, Now You Don't
Now Museum, Now You Don't is a HTF Fanon episode. Starring Roles *Senior Featuring Roles *Stubbs *Takeda Nokashi *Sir Gron *Wrappy Appearances *Cro-Marmot *Pan *Cuddles *Toothy *Sniffles *Giggles *Lifty and Shifty *Lumpy Plot Today is the grand opening of Senior's museum. Senior himself stands at the entrence of his museum as a crowd gathers. He pulls out a mic and makes a short speech before opening the museum doors. The crowd rushes in and nearly trample Senior but he manages to get out of the way. Senior lets out a sigh and enters his museum. following shortly are Stubbs, Sir Gron, Wrappy and Takeda who arrive to look up their pasts. Senior enters his office and turns on his security cameras and starts to watch them but he quickly falls asleep and misses several acts of misconduct. Suddenly he is jarred from his sleep when his chair breaks. Senior gets up from the floor and looks at his screens. He lets out a happy gasp when he spots Sir Gron, Wrappy, and Takeda on the screen. With this in mind, Senior runs from his office but forgets the doorframe and hits his head. Senior lets out a groan and ducks under the doorway. Meanwhile the undead characters find themselves in the eygpt exhibit and Wrappy stares in awe at some pictures, one of which shows him. Wrappy goes to tell the others until a net appears on him. Senior is then seen holding the net and dragging Wrappy away until the net is dragged across a broken pot and rips open. Wrappy tumbles from the net and runs to warn the others. A little later, Senior realizes Wrappy is gone and looks around for him. He quickly spots him and the other undead characters at the greek exhibit and he runs at them. The entire group screams and runs but not before Wrappy casts a curse at Senior in the form of a blue ball. Senior avoids the curse and it hits Giggles, making her explode. The chase takes everyone through the museum and they knock over several characters. Finally, the chase leads them into the dinosaur display and the undead characters run through a display of a t-rex skeleton and are followed by Senior who hits his head on several bones. They then run through a hallway full of banners which Senior runs into. Then the group somehow ends up back at the dinosaurs and the undead characters run into a corner. The turn to face Senior who is running at them. Suddenly Wrappy uses his magic to lower a pteradactor display and Senior runs into it and his head is imapled on its beak. The group lets out a cheer in joy but are quickly shushed when the t-rex skull lands on them. The episode ends with the iris zooming in on a cave painting of Cro-Marmot. Deaths #Giggles explodes from Wrappy's curse. #Senior is impaled through the head by a pteradayctal beak. #Stubbs is imapled in the head by a t-rex tooth. #Wrappy and Takeda are completly crushed by the skull. #Sir Gron's head is smashed by the skull. Trivia *Lumpy, Cuddles, Toothy, Lifty and Shifty are all seen on the video cameras. *#Lifty and Shifty are seen stealing several clay pots. *#Toothy and Cuddles are seen playing on top of a statue. *#Lumpy is seen knocking over a pot and walking away like it never happened. Category:Season 29 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes